Team RVNJ
by TheShadowHeart
Summary: During their battle in the Demon World, The Sons of Sparda wind up in the World of Remnant. Now, Enemies new and old will begin to rear their heads.
1. Chapter 1

Team RVNJ: Chapter 1

 **No POV**

"Dante!" a voice echoed, followed by a splash. A young man's reflection stared back at him, from his royal blue tri-tailed long coat, his golden amulet with a shining ruby in the center to his silver hair matted and hanging his eyes.

He lifted his head to look at his opponent, his look a like, his silver lock hanging limply. His scarlet coat riddled with holes and tears. A silver amulet, similar to his own, hangs from his neck.

"Whats wrong?" The scarlet clad man asks "Is that all you got? Come on! Get up, You can do better than that!"

The other silver hair man looked down at his reflection, fierce blue eyes stared back. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to stand; letting out a small cry of pain.

The two stared at eachother, their gazes drifting to the weapons they held.

The crimson twin held what looked like a mix between a zweihandr and a claymore. A skull was engraved on both sides of the cross guard, while there was a ribcage pattern on the blade itself.

 **The Rebellion**.

The azure clad twin held both a O-katana, and a short broadsword. The O-Katana had a white and blue handle wrapping, with the pommel having a dragon engraving. The edge seemed unnaturally sharp.

 **Yamato**.

The boardswords only notable features, are the gold engravings on the W-shaped guard, and the four faced skull pommel. But, anyone who held the sword in their hands could tell that there was a power sleeping **DEEP** within the blade.

 **The Force Edge**.

After a moment the ground began trembling, knocking both of them off balance. Trying to right themselves, the azure clad twin spoke.

"The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante!" He paused to take a breath, "Because the amulates have been seperated!"

The crimson clad twin, Dante, looked at his brother. Resignation held in his gaze

"Let's finish this Vergil." Dante said "I have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

Vergil raised **Force Edge** to eye level and, unseen by Dante, allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

Flourishing the **Force Edge** , he brandished it at his side. Dante, simillarly, raised **Rebellion** to his waist.

In what seemed like an eternity, the two stared at each other. Unshakable determination in their gaze.

They sprint towards the other. As they get closer, time seems too slow. Vergil raises **Force Edge** , preparing to bring it down in a cleave. Dante, bringing the **Rebellion** to bear on Vergil.

Unkown to both of them, **Force Edge** began to emit a soft glow as they neared. A flash of light, and they knew no more.

~~~Line Break~~~

 **Vergil's POV**

The first thing I noticed, as I awaken, was the smell of nature. As I stand, I shake my head to clear away lingering drowsiness. I look around, taking in the heavily wooded surroundings. My sight lands on my brothers slumbering form.

As I contemplate leaving him, I notice that Arkhams daughter, Mary lay next to him.

'A shame that I don't carry a camera' I thought 'Dante wouldn't live this down'

After a few minutes of internal debate, I decide to keep by him, and by proxy, Arkhams daughter. My instincts were telling me to stick close, that this wasn't the Human World that the three of us were accustomed too.

After a few minutes, Dante and Mary stir. As they sit up, they open their eyes. They stare at eachother for a few minutes, before the woman hastily picks up a gun and attempts to shoot him.

Swiftly, I draw Yamato, and begun spining the Devil's Arm. The speed of which, caused a small distortion in the air, catching the bullet.

"If you both are done, mayhaps we look for the nearest sign of civilization." I demand, catching both of their attentions.

Dante quickly brings his hand to where his half of the amulet lay, he quickly gains that arrogant smirk. As he opens his mouth, I cut him off.

"Do not mistake this as a kindness" I said sharply "I will attain your amulet in battle, not while you are asleep. NOT like a common thief."

His smirk only widens.

"What every you say, Vergil" I scowl at that "What ever you say."

Mary looks at me, confusion in her glare.

"Well, Mary?" I spoke before she cut me off.

"Mary died a long time ago." She said, her tone filled with finality "My name, is Lady."

She and I stare at each other, Her gaze unrelenting.

After a few minutes, Dante decides to speak up.

"So, how far out is the nearest pizza joint?" He ponders to himself "Could really go for a supreme right now."

After a few seconds of him tapping his foot, He jumps high into the air. He then uses **Air Hike** to further his altitude.

Quickly, he turns himself to scan the entire area around him. After a few seconds, he begins his descent. A small dust cloud is pushed up from where he lands. Walking out of it, he points to what I assume is north east.

"Big city is that-a-way" he says, imitating a tour guide "Anybody willing to go there, say 'I'!"

I ignore him, heading towards civilization.

~~~Chapter End~~~

 **A/N** : Well, This Idea wouldn't leave me alone...

So, yeah, this'll be my main focus right now. Besides Drawing and Sketching. Have an Idea for a Manga, if any of you wish to read it, I'll post a link to my DeviantArt when I finally get good enough to make it. And have a Digital Sketch pad.

Now, I want to clarify a few things regarding the Sons of Sparda, Lady and the rest of the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

1) Dante and Vergil are the more versitile in the whole story, Dante even more so due to his 'Styles'. As such Huntsmen and Huntresses with semblances that specialize in one field, will give them an edge against them, I.E. Ruby's Speed Semblance will make her faster than a fully Devil Triggered Dante and Vergil.

2) Dante and Vergil will have access too each others techniques, I.E. Vergil has the ability to use Air Hike, while Dante can use Summon Swords.

3) Lady WILL be getting an aura, and as a result, a Semblance. What that Semblance is...I've no clue, Pretty sure I'll think of something.

4) Dante and Vergil's Devil Trigger. I'm thinking that if they can Transform in to their Demon form fully, Why not let them do it partially? Vergil already has this techinque, But Dante will need time to practice be for he can get it.

And **NO** , I'm NOT picking on, OR NERFING, The Sons of Sparda. I'm putting CAREFUL thought into how their abilities would meld with the World of Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Team RVNJ**

 **A/N: I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER FROM SCRATCH!**

 **Also! From what I've read, Trish is capable of "Devil Triggering" without going into her Demon form. One of the Developers belives she has one, so it's more astheticly pleasing for her to just go all out while staying in her 'Human' form.**

 **So, I'll be having both Dante and Vergil 'Devil Trigger' while staying in their human form. Dante will be getting a Crimson Red Flame similar to that of 'Vante' from DMC3SE. While Vergil will be getting a Purple-Blue one.**

 **Well, that's all I've got too say right now. Have a few Ideas for later on in the fic, Will have to think them through and see if it melds right with the story.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now, LET'S ROCK!**

~~~No POV~~~

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounding the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily the we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

The shattered moon illuminated the city below in a gentle light. It was a sight that brought a sense of calm, peace to those who lived here. However, to the strangers three, a sense of forbodence.

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - Creatures of destruction - The creatures of Grimm-set their sights on man and all of his creations. The forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

The trio, walking through the streets of the city, took note of some peculiar people. They noticed some had attributes akin to that of animals, while others had limbs of such traits. Looking at eachother, they decided not too question it.

After all, two of them were half demon. It would be hypocritical of them to judge others based on their race, or appearance.

 _However,even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'._

The trio, deciding that they need to get the layout of the city, had begun to look for a store-preferably one that had a map-or, at the very least, a tour guide who worked the night hours.

Hearing a commontion, they turned a corner to find a human, holding down one of the animal like people, a knife raised. The look of fear in her eyes all too familiar to the three.

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... Darkness will return_.

After adequately 'dealing' with the would be assailant-a light punishment as remarked by the one in blue-and simply asking for directions too call it even, She had directed to the only store still open.

A small little shop called " **From Dust Till Dawn** ".

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build you monuments to a so-called 'Free World', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength_.

Thanking them, she left, the trio left. After a bit of walking, they found the store, it's neon sigh giving of a light glow. Before they could take another step towards it, they see the window shatter outwards.

A young girl in a red hood land a few feet away from them. Standing up she looked at the store as men in black, shuffled outside. Grasping the red box at her waist, she spun, brandishing it into a weapon with which it's blade was slammed into the road.

In her other hand-hidden from view of the store owner-she held a pair of headphone. Giving them a light click, she turn off the music playing from them. And as discreetly as she could, hung them from where the box-turned-giant-scythe was mere moments ago.

The trio narrowed their eyes, preparing for an actual.

 **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgoten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Team RVNJ**

 **A/N: Sorry last chapter was short. As I said in the previous Authors Notes, I had to start it from scratch. It would have been longer, with the Trio meeting Ruby having a conversation regarding weapons with Dante and Ruby, As well as them meeting Torchwick and the 'Mysterious Woman'.**

 **But, the laptop wouldn't let me log in after I close it for about 20 minutes. And I didn't save it so...Yeah...**

 **But, I had managed to get a shorter chapter out that some of what I wanted. The Trio meeting Ruby, and a small fight with Torchwick.**

 **And here's a few answers to the Guest reviews. I'll be numbering, and answering them in the order I saw them:**

 **(Guest review 1) More than likely, Dante and Lady will get together. Just hope I do it right.**

 **(Guest review 2) Currently, Due to the age, skill and, experience difference, Vergil is faster (albiet VERY SLIGHTLY) than Ruby. Dante, due to his lack skill regarding his DT, is slower. Ruby and Vergil, Going all out in a contest of speed, Vergil will win, however close the race itself will be.**

 **(Guest Review 3) I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's what I had in mind. I only hope you'll continue to be invested.**

 **Now, I'm at a bit of a pickle regard Lady, Pyrrah and Lie Ren. The way I've currently got the story set up so far, Those three would become a three man team do to the odd numbers.**

 **I'm sure I'll think of something.**

 **Reviews and Critiques are appreciated, LET'S ROCK!**

~~~? POV~~~

Okay, So tonight started out like it normally did. I go to the shop, hop on over to the magazine section and look at the weapons magazine. I spot the headphones with a rose decal.

UGH, if only I could buy them. If only I had the lien for them. I mean, 1,350 lien for a pair of headphones?! I know with all the dust robberies that prices have gone up on other products to compensate but seriously?!

I am, however, thankful that the shop lets you listen to them for free. Grabbing them, I look through the song list.

' **It has to be this way?** ' I thought 'Nah, sure it's catchy, but I'm not in the mood for it'

I keep scrolling through it, noting the new additions to the playlist like **Moonrise** and **Fall of an Empire**.

'Aha! Found it' I thought, ' **This will be the Day** '

After that I had put them on my head, and drew my hood up over it. And read the classic weapons articles. I kinda lost track of time while reading the magazine, Because the next thing I know, This guy in a black suit pulls my shoulder, the hood of my cloak falling down as I stare up at him.

He looked a little bit upset, because he pointed to his ear. Taking off the headphones, I say to him.

"Yes?"

That seemed to have upset him, now that I think about it.

"I said, Put your hands in the air, NOW"

Yeah, I think I upset him alot. Don't really know why.

"Are you, Robbing me?"

"YES!"

Now that explains it.

"Oh

Well, he had it coming.

I kicked him as hard as I could, knocking him into the front of the store.

I hear someone say something and two more guys in black suits appear. It'd be dangerous to fight in the store, so I lightly charge up my semblance. Just as they started running to me,I kick off, Jumping at them.

Planting both feet on one of them, I send both of us out of a window. I jump off of him, and a few feet away with a crouch.

Standing up, I look back at the store. I quickly bring my hand behind my waist, spin with a small flourish. Transforming what could be percieved as a small box into my beloved Crescent Rose. Half Scythe, Half fully customizable, high impact sniper rifle.

Slaming her blade into the road, I notice that the headphones are in my hand. As quickly, and stealthily I could, I put them on Crescent Roses carrying hooks.

I say a man in a bowler cap, looking at me annoyed. He turns to the people surrounding him.

"Well" He said "Get her"

...They all charge me.

"Hey, Vergil." I hear from behind me "Look at that, A bunch of cowards ganging up on a little girl"

I turn around and see three new people.

One was wearing a long read coat, brown strap on his shoulders, with part of it going through the front of his jacket. There are metal studs on the left strap. The right sleeve was missing while the twin tails of it were riddled with bullet holes. Dark green cargo jeans, with black zip up combat boots.

Another was wearing a long blue jacket, Like REALLY long. It reached his ankles, barely above the ground. It had a Dragon, or snake like pattern running up the right side of it, appearing on the collar. A weird type of tie on his neck, it was rather puffy. His vest had a ribbed pattern, indents on it. A pair of black pants tucked neatly into his shin high boots that have knee pads.

The third person was the only lady in their group. She was wearing a white button up blouse, pistol holsters at her sides. She was wearing purple shorts covered in puches and ammo clips. She had boots tied up with the collar of them flipped down.

It was the one in blue who answered.

~~~Vergil's POV~~~

"Indeed" I respond, my voice filled with contempt at their cowardice.

My mood had deteriorated after meeting that racist scum. I had wanted to filet him, but Dante had prevented me.

'You can't kill everyone who acts like that, Vergil' Dante said 'Despite how much you want to, How much I want to. It won't do any good. It won't help us home any faster.'

Dante using logic, never thought I'd see the day. But, never the less, the beating we'd given him would've sufficed, had we not encountered the scene before us.

A young woman, no older than 14 or 15 by my wager, crashing out of the window of the store. Brandishing her weapon, and was put a hit on by a man in a white coat.

Dante said I couldn't kill them. Very well, I'll cripple them for life.

Dashing forward, I slam my fist into the stomach of a goon that had tried to sneak up on her. Using th momentum from the blow, I follow up with a knee to his spine. It was silent too all but my ears, the sound of his back breaking.

Pulling my leg back, I slam it forward once more, ensuring it wouldn't heal completely. Standing straight again, I hear the sound of gun fire. I turn to find that she was using her scythe to propel her to the side.

A built in gun, how droll.

She had fired again, but instead of launching herself, she used the recoil to turn. Slamming the side her of the weapon into the fool that was close to her. The sheer strength she need to weild that, not to mention blast someone into the wall, is impressive. By human standards.

Dante had joined in after that, a flash of light on his arms and legs. So, he took Beowolf, I'll retrieve that as well. Spinning around, I hook Yamato's saya around one of our foes, and pull him to the ground. A swift kick, yet precise kick, and he's paralyzed.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were" Said the man in white "Well, you four, it's been an interesting night"

He raised a cane, a targeting reticle flipped upwards. Is every weapon here have a gun inside it?

"But this is where we part ways."

He quickly fires at the young woman in red. But she just as quickly aims, and fires her weapon at the ground, launching herself into the air. I look back to where he was, to find he had fled. The young woman lands, quickly scan her surroundings.

She quickly runs off behind me, apparently spotting him on a ladder. She gets to the building, recoil launching herself up to the roof. Suddenly, a large noise started surrounding the area. Dante and I look at each other and nod.

I sprint to the building, and leap. Landing on the wall, I start running up it. As I make it to the roof, I see a red crystal at the young womans feet. Looking up, I see the criminal take aim at it. Crouching, I send a **Summoned Sword** to just behind the crystal.

~~~? POV~~~

I watch as the explosive shot gets closer to the burn dust crystal. The bad thing about my semblance, is I sometimes view everything as if it's in slow motion. I don't know why it happens, or how.

I look down, feeling tears in my eyes.

'I'm sorry Dad, Yang' I thought, 'I guess I'm joining Mom sooner than I thought'

Just then, what looked like a light blue sword landed into the roof behind the crystal followed by a dark blue blur.

 **BOOM**

I open my eyes, too see that I'm still alive. Looking up, I see the stranger in blue holding his right arm up. It's as if he blocked the explosion. Everything took on a dark purple tint though. Looking around I see that we're both in a dark purple sphere.

"Whoa" I said, "How did you..."

"Scum" he simply said.

I couldn't help but shiver, I've never heard anyone speak like that. What ever it was, I don't like it.

He lowered his arm, the sphere disappearing as he did. He turned his head to look at me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked

I couldn't do anything but nod.

He seemed to take that as an answer, as he turned back to the Bullhead. Raising his right arm again, he pointed th palm of his hand above it. Suddenly, hundreds of light blue swords appeared in the air above the airship. The night sky glowing blue.

I walk up next to him, amazed. I hear a small chuckle. Looking to him, I see a small smirk.

"Should've brought an umbrella." And he threw his hand downward. "But, no matter."

I look back at the Bullhead, and I see the swords start falling. As each sword hit the Bullhead, a new one appeared, waiting for it's turn.

I shift Crescent Rose into her Sniper format, and start shooting the Bullhead. As I did though, a woman wearing a fancy red dress stepped out. I couldn't see her face, except that her eyes were a fiery orange.

She stuck her hand out, and every bullet that got close to her simply hit her hand, vanishing.

'What the?' I thought.

She started sliding her hand down her arm, fire flollowing after it.

Suddenly, the man next to me grabs Crescent Rose, and slams her into my chest, throwing me backwards.

As I look up, I see the part of the roof we were on explode...again.

The man in blue stands up, settling into a crouch, his hand on his sword. What happens next suprises me.

His arm became a blur, even with how slow the world tends to get in my eyes, all I'm seeing is a blur from how fast he's striking. I look to the Bullhead, and see dark purple sphere after sphere appear. White lines signifying what must his sword strikes appear after a few seconds within the sphere. May gashes appear on the Bullhead.

But, it doesn't do any good. They got away.

Sighing, the blur of motions stop. It looked like he never unsheathed his sword in the first place. As I pick my self up, I notice the other man, and their friend get up on the roof.

"You four are in a LOT of trouble" A stern voice said.

All four of us turn too see...A HUNTRESS!

"Are you a Huntress?" I ask " Can I have your autograph?"

~~~Dante POV~~~

"And, look at that!" I said "We help people, we get thrown in jail..."

Vergil sighs

'Oh, what does he know' I thought 'I'm surprised he let them take Yamato and our fathers sword with only a threat of limb loss if they're damaged.'

I look to my twin, wandering what's going through his head.

'Doubt I'd find anything anyways.'

I look to little miss red, wondering why she's swinging around a sniper rifle...That looks and acts like a scythe...A scyfle?

'Now that I think about it, I could pull of some **Crazy Combo's** with a weapon like that'

Sighing, I prop both my feet up on the table. I lean back in my chair, closing my eyes.

'Well, my as well get a little bit of rest.'

Unfortunately, the door chose that time to be opened.

"Feet OFF the table young man." Said the Stern Woman.

Grumbling about not getting any sleep, I take my feet off the table.

"What you four did was reckless, foolish...And brave" She said, guess she is nice. Has a round about way of showing it though.

"If it were up to me, you all would be sent home. With a pat on the back" That's more like, I wonder what else

"And a slap on the wrist" She emphasised that by smacking the table with her crop.

'I take it back'

"But, there is some one here to see all of you" She gestured to the door, as someone with gray hair came in.

And in his hand, he's got PIZZA!

"Ruby Rose" He simply said

"Uh, Hi" The caped kid, Ruby said.

After a few seconds of him staring, the geezer simply said

"You...have silver eyes"

That seemed to throw her for a loop. I decided to say something to ease the tension.

"So? My brother and I have white hair, Not that big a deal in my book"

He simply smiled, looking relaxed at what I said.

"Indeed."

He looked back at Ruby, I'm wondering what's in that mug. After a few seconds, he puts the box of pizza down on the table.

"So, where did you four learn to do this." He asks, Gesturing to the tablet the riding crop lady was holding.

It was playing a video of us fighting Mascarra Man goons.

I shrug, not even paying it attention. Instead I turn to the pizza box, and flip it open. I sigh as I pick up a piece.

"Why is it that I can never get a pizza without olives?"

I eat it regardless.

Vergil scoffs, most likely at my complaint, as he walks over and picks up a piece.

"If you spent as much time training as you do devouring your pizza and strawberry sundae's, You might be a competant warrior."

"Oh ha ha, Vergil"

Ruby then answers the mans question.

"S-signal Academy"

"They taught you to use the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

Woah, That's news.

"Well, one teacher in particular." She said, reaching for a slice "I was complete and utter garbage before he took me under his wing."

Litteral, or metaphorical?

"And now, I'm all" She then did ever ninja noise she could think of, I'd have done the same.

"I see, And what is a little girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I wanna help people"

"You want to fight monsters?"

She nods, Humming a bit.

"You see, I want to help people. And my Mom used to tell me to help others, so becoming a huntress was an obvious choice." She takes a breath "I mean, yeh I could have become a police officer, but Huntress are so much more romantic, and cool, and-" I don't think I understood that last bit.

She certainly looked excited.

There was tension in the air after she said that. The gray haired man simply smiling as he looked at all of us.

Finally, he looks back to Ruby.

"Do you know who I am?" he asks.

She nods "You're Professor Ozpin, The headmaster of Beacon Academy"

Again, he smiles

"Hello"

"Pleased to meet you."

"Would you like to come to my school?"

"More than anything"

Vergil share and I share a look. We may be opposites, but we do share the same way of solving problems. If we went to this 'Beacon Academy', We'd be better equipped to get back home.

"Well..." He looks to his companion.

She looks away,frustrated with him apparently.

"...Okay. The offer is also available for you three as well"

It was Vergil who spoke up.

"We accept."

...Always straight to the point, aren't Bro?


	4. Chapter 4

**Team RVNJ**

 **A/N: Well, 2,000+ words...That's bit of a surprise...WORDPAD HAS NO WORD COUNTER. So, I guess it makes it a bit easier to get over a thousand words if you're not conciously counting.**

 **On a side note, I think the action scenes were decent! Not sure I kept Vergil in character though.**

 **Don't really have much to say this time...LET'S ROCK!**

 **~~~Lady's POV~~~**

I couldn't help but think back to what the girl in red, Ruby, had said. That she wanted to become this 'Huntress' simply out of a desire to help people. As we were led out of the prison, Ozpin and his companion bid us a good night.

Before they left, they handed Vergil some 'Lien' as the money here is called.

I scoff, clearly he's hiding something. Why would he mention her eye color otherwise? She could've simply been wearing contacts. I had thought that Dante's hair was dyed, he unknowingly confirmed otherwise.

'Is it a sign of them being a demon?' I thought to myself 'Their father is the **Dark Knight Sparda**. And yet they have a human form, could it be they have a human mother?'

I shrug my right shoulder, adjusting a modified rocket launcher. I had carved my mothers name into it.

 **Kalina Ann**.

"So..." I hear Ruby say, as she walks up to the three of us "Are you three new here?"

"Indeed" Vergil speaks, not letting Dante or I get a word in.

"Oh, how's life outside the kingdom" She ask's, I couldn't let her know we're not from this world.

So, I tried to-as politely as I could-steer the conversation away from it.

"Maybe some other time. We've been traveling all day, not to mention that fight earlier."

She pouts, clearly disappointed, but nods anyways.

"Well, There's a hotel nearby. OH! And if you want to read up on Vale, you could check out the library that a half hour east of it. **Vale's Public Library** , it has everything you need to know about the kingdom, and the city."

"My thanks, Miss Rose" Vergil, suprisingly says. He never struck me as the one to be thankful for anything. "If you would be so kind as to lead the way."

"Of course, My mom always said to help people."

Just what type of woman is your mother, Ruby? After that, she started forward, Us following behind.

"So, mind if I ask you two your names" Ruby asks, adressing both Dante and I "I know his, but only because you said it."

Dante has the audacity to laugh.

"Don't sweat it kid, the names Dante"

She looks at me, waiting for an answer. I lightly scowl, that woman died when my father killed my mother.

"Just call me Lady."

She seems confused by that.

"Don't you have a name?"

"Not any more."

She looked even more confused by that, before she could ask any questions though, Dante cut in.

"Kid, there are somethings that you're better off not knowing." He say's sadly.

She groans, clearly wanting to know. To bad for her then.

As we walk, I notice Vergil would keep flicking his gaze back to Ruby, As if looking for something unseen. I go to ask him about it, but Dante puts a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head.

I let out a quiet sigh, Answers will have to wait.

~~~Vergil POV~~~

We quickly reach our destination. A hotel, A temporary solution.

'Beacon Academy, And Headmaster Ozpin.' I thought to myself 'Just what are your true intentions?'

After Miss Rose gave us a little instruction on how to use lien, a necessity in my opinion, We had paid for our room.

The second we enter, Dante walks forward and collapses onto a bed. No matter the situation, he always managed to keep a relaxed outlook.

"So, is now good time too ask?" Lady demaned "You were acting like you were looking for something wrong with her?!"

So she saw that.

"Come on, Vergil." Dante's muffled voice chimed. "She's not gonna let it go"

Sighing, I pull up a chair, explanations such as this take time.

"When I shielded her, I put up a barrier of pure demonic energy."

That got Dante's attention, as I'm now held up against a wall. His fist glowing with Beowolfs light. Rather impressive speed.

" **YOU WHAT!?** " Dante roared, before he calmed down some "and you got on to me about being **Foolish** "

"It was the only option I had available at the time." I take his hand off my coat "It was the only option that was quick enough. By the time I got up there, The bullet was all ready half way to the explosive crystal."

Silence had crept into the room, Dante know's better than anyone that I look for options in any situation.

"Did the Demonic Engery affect her?" Dante asked.

"Not to my knowledge"

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN!"

Dante and I look at Lady, frustration is clear on her expression. It seems an explaination is required.

"Very well. But I'm heading to the library afterwards." Dante groaned at that "Some one will need to have knowledge on this world."

"Just explain why what he did to save her was bad" Lady said, getting straight to the point.

"Depending on how strong the user is, Demonic Energy act's similar to Nuclear Radiation"

Lady's eye widen, no doubt shocked by this revelation.

"Which is why I was keeping a close eye on Miss Rose." I say "Too ensure there was no side effect at all"

I walk over to the door, opening it up. Before I walk out, I look back at them.

"No one must know of our true origins." I say, as I look into both of their eyes. "We don't need any hassel from people attempting to gain our power, or worse."

Dante's and Lady's eyes briefly go to **The Force Edge**. They're right to fear what should happen if someone got the power of Sparda. If that should happen, who knows what catastrophic damage could unfold.

I close the door, Intent on making my way to the library. Thirty minutes to the east, as miss rose informed me.

As I exit the lobby, I think back on the coversation Ozpin had with Miss Rose.

'Silver eyes. He wouldn't have mentioned them like that if it wasn't important.' I thought 'Or dangerous.'

I made my way east, intent on ensuring I knew what this world had in store. Along the way, I encountered several more of those racist scum.

What Dante won't know, will not hurt him.

The morgues will be rather busy tomorrow. Wondering how these poor scum died.

Soon, I reach my destination. The **Vale Public Library**.

'Interesting, it seem's to be under renovations.' I idly thought 'But, It's appreciated that it's still open.'

I enter the building, intent on learning as much as I can.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

I sit down at a nearby table, looking at my neatly compiled stacks of books. Many of them are history books, with some myth, legends, and fairy tales. As well as cultures and societies.

'One never knows what may be gained from these 'Works of Fiction' I thought, 'After all, my Father had become a legend.'

As I open the first book, one that depicted the people animal like traits, intent on memorizing the contents, I hear footsteps behind me. Glancing back, I see a young woman.

She had long ebony hair, reaching her back most likely. She wore a black, single buttoned vest, with a sleeveless white undershirt, as well as a scarf. White shorts with zippers on the front of the legs, connected to stockings reaching them. Black ribbons are on both of her wrists, with a black sleeve on her let arm. The sleeve is held there by a silver cuff. A simplistic design of a belladonna flower appears on both of her stockings.

Her most intriguing features, were her amber eyes, and large black bow on her head.

She doesn't seem interested in the large stacks of books on the table, or notice them at least.

As I turn back to my book, I hear her ask "How many?"

I turn back to her, seeing her flich away.

"Excuse me?"

"How many people have you killed!?" She all but screamed.

"None of your concern." I answered simply.

She was shocked by my answer, but I disregard her, turning back to my book.

"You...You can't be serious! You reek of blood" That gets my attention, considering what I've done throughout my life, it shouldn't be surprising.

"And what of it? It's none of your concern." I turn back to my book, fully engrosing myself in it.

I hear her step towards me, but I pay her no heed. She isn't a threat, isn't worth my attention.

She moved to in front of my table, intent on disturbing my reading.

"Doesn't it matter who's lives you've taken?" She harshly whispered to me.

Sighing , I lift my eyes from the book, And look into hers.

"No, it doesn't. It never has" I answer simply.

She held a look of horror, as if what I said was something too terrible to comprehend. Her eyes started to dart as if looking for a means of escape.

"You _WILL_ be silent." I said turning back to my books.

After a few minutes, she disappeared. No doubt attempting to go to the police. It'll give me enough time too finish half of these.

'Both volumes of **Remnant History** , This book regarding the **Faunus**. No doubt they are people with animal like characteristics. And finally **The Hunters guide to the Grimm**.' I thought, 'I'll inform Dante and Lady of the more important pieces as needed.'

With my reading done, I **Trick** to the roof, just in tie to hear the sirens of the local police. Carefully navigating my way across the roof tops, I make it back to the Hotel. Spying an alleyway I can find safely emerge from, I send a **Summoned Sword** to it.

Finding that it hit it's mark, I **Air Trick** to it.

As I walk towards the foyer, I encounter one of the people, A faunus with bear ears, Who thanked me. I merely nod, citing that 'Any one with a sense of decency and honor would have done the same'.

It's true, Mother always emphasised the importance of etiquet. Which I refined further with studies of Knights,and Samurai. As I proceed to the elevator, I can't help but wonder.

'What is the intention of these Combat Schools? The ancient heroes of Remnant couldn't save this world, what do the headmasters think continously training the Huntsmen and Huntresses to simply fight these Grimm will do?' I thought, a headache coming from the inabilty too understand 'As Dante would say, though, We're in for one _HELL_ of a party.'

As I enter the room, I notice Dante and Lady have fallen asleep. Pulling the chair I had previously sat in to a corner, and sit down, closing my eyes.

The last thought I had before I drifted off into slumber was 'This may be fun.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Team: RVNJ**

 **Chapter: 5**

 **~Dante POV~**

"Awaken!"

I grunt as I'm thrown against the wall of out room. Rubbing my head, I look up at my brother, Vergil. His scowling expression obvious.

"You've overslept, Dante" He said, sounding exasperated "As soon as Mary is done bathing, it shall be YOUR turn."

Standing up, I stretch my back, feeling it pop back into place. Yawning, I reply.

"Well you didn't need to throw me." grabbing my head, I give a small twist. Twitching as I feel several pops in my neck. "And besides, I did bathe. Before you raised that tower."

"That was over 24 hours ago."

"So what?"

At that, Vergil sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. I noticed he hasn't swept his hair back.

"What's wrong? You feel like taking after your little brother" I say, smirking "Nothing wrong with that, I did get our fathers good looks."

Scoffing, Vergil runs his hand through his hair. Sweeping it back into his normal look.

"Do not Jest, Dante" He replies, "If you have taken after father's appearance, then I have our mothers."

I blink. Twice. Did VERGIL make a joke? After a few moments thinking it over, I laugh. Maybe we aren't so different after all!

"What's going on?" I hear Lady ask

I simply wave at her as I walk into the restroom.

 **~Lady's POV~**

I watch Dante go to the bathroom laughing. Blinking, I look to his brother, who was standing infront of the window. His weapon being held like one would a cane.

I go and sit down on my bed.

'Time for a little maintenance' I thought, Setting my various fire arms down on the bed.

As I work on my guns, Dante had started singing. I don't know the song, but I'll admit it's catchy.

After several moments of silence, I look up to Vergil. So many things didn't make sense. If he and Dante are Sparda's sons, why are they fighting? Why would he undo all that his father did?

"If you've something to say, then speak. Other wise turn away." He voices, without turning away from the window.

I narrow my eyes at him. He never changed his tone of voice. Scoffing, I turn back to my guns.

After several minutes of me working on my guns, the door to the restroom opens, loudly. I turn to see Dante leaving it, his red coat already back in place, as he runs his hand through his hair, as if holding a towl that wasn't there.

"Well, now what?" he asked, still scrubbing his hair.

Vergil turns to us, taking the short broadsword off his back in the process. He closes his eyes for a moment, before it vanishes. His arm glowing a light blue for a moment. He opens his eyes, looking at us.

"For now, I shall keep our fathers sword safely away from unwanted attention." He stated.

I stutter incomprehensibly, what he did shouldn't be possible. Dante burst out laughing, I look too him. My confusion must be prominent on my expression.

"One of the perks to being half demon, we have access to magic. So, with a little trial and error- _Or studying, Brother_ -we could create a "Pocket Dimension" to put things in."

To demonstrate, he made a show of revealing nothing under his coat. He put his hand under it, right at the base of his back, I think, and pulled out...A SHOTGUN!?

Grinning, he spun it around like a pair of nunchucks, carefully not pullining the trigger.

Putting back under his coat, I quickly run over and lift it up. Nothing, it's not there.

"Dante, Perhaps we should focus on more important matters." Vergil, ever monotonous "We have lien left over from renting the room. I believe it would be in our best interests to purchase some necessities"

I nod in understanding. Clothes, Ammunition, Hygenics. Bare necessities. We must have just enough for those.

Dante just looks at his coat. It's missing it's right sleeve, as well as having bullet holes in it's coat tails.

"I could use a new outfit." He says, Looking at Vergil and myself "What about you two?"

Vergil scoffs, apparently Dante wasn't thinking carefully.

"Brother, I believe until we manage a way for us to earn an income, That you should focus on more easily accessable clothes with our limited funds"

Dante pouts, but doesn't argue.

"So, we're all in agreement?" I ask.

Dante gives a thumbs up, while Vergil barely nods.

 **Chapter End**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, writers block is a bitch.**

 **Anyways, gonna do a samll time skip to the airship.**


End file.
